Shippo -chan?
by xXxXxXBloodyKnightXxXxXx
Summary: Summary: What should I do? I'm being flirted! And worse, this person just happens to be my son figure, who just in a minute was a cute little boy, but in the next minute, he happens to mature to be a young man himself! T for savety, and Inuyasha's words!
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: What should I do? I'm being flirted! And worse, this person just happens to be my son figure, who just in a minute was a cute little boy, but in the next minute, he happens to mature to be a young man himself!**_

**_A/N: Yay! I love a Kagome x Shippo pairing! Why? It's just because! I imagined having a matured Shippo and Kagome together. It is really cute! That's why I write this story, enjoy!_**

* * *

It was a normal bright sunny day. Without the exception of the usual "sit" shouts. Pretty much, today Kagome was left alone with Shippo. Miroku, Sango, along with Kirara had gone to Miroku's family shrine, to asked for a blessing for their upcoming marriage. While, Inuyasha was slaying, or as he said hunting some of the demons that lurked around.

"Momma, do you love me?" Shippo asked. His eyes gleaming under the sunlight. He was giving Kagome the puppy dog eyes.

It was a simple innocent question for Kagome, but Shippo surely as a fox demon wouldn't just asked a "simple" question.

"Of course, I love you, Shippo -chan!" Kagome said squealing. Before drawing Shippo in a hug. It was a habit of hers, to hug a cute things, and Shippo here just happens to fit the criteria to be a cute thing!

Shippo grinned. Yep, that was definitely the confirmation he needs to matured himself. Yup, he can just matured himself in a minute. Why didn't he do that before? Of course, because he wants to enjoyed his childhood time._  
_

Kagome then slapped her forehead. Remembering that she has homeworks, she hadn't do. She release Shippo from her hug.

"Shippo -chan, I'll go home, said to Inuyasha that I would be back tomorrow," Kagome said to Shippo gently giving him a candy. Before she rushed out, grabbing her large yellow bag and ran to the well. (Their camp is not too far from the camp.)

_-xxxxx-_

Kagome was expecting to see her adorable cute son figure when she comeback to the Feudal Era. It was not a secret anymore that she only goes to Feudal Era to meet her son figure. Inuyasha? Nah, her crush with Inuyasha had gone and replaced by a brother-sister feelings, as well as Inuyasha's feelings for her.

But what she sees was not what she expect. She sees a handsome male with red-brown hair. He has emerald colored eyes. His ears and tail tells her that she is a fox demon. She felt his aura is kind of familiar.

"Kagome -chan!" The stranger called her. His emerald eyes gleamed seeing her, his tail was swinging around in happiness.

Now that she looks to it, he kind of similar to Shippo. Both his look and action. Maybe this is Shippo's elder brother? Nah, She shook her head, doubting it. Shippo didn't have any siblings as far as she knows.

"Umm, who are you?" Kagome asked nervously twiddling her fingers. Why? Because she felt bad for not knowing someone who knows her name.

The stranger laughed. Amusement showed through his emerald eyes. He grinned like a fox he is. "Ne, momma, you forgot about me? Your son?" The stranger now, identified as Shippo asked using his child voice.

"Shippo, did I land on a different era? Last time I saw you, you are only a 5 years old boy, who liked candy. But now, you are a young man, who even teases his own mother," Kagome said with a long sighed. She guesses she wouldn't see her adorable cute son figure again.

Shippo shooks his head. "You did not land on a different era, Kagome -chan. It's just that there is a fox ancient magic, to make someone matured real fast." Shippo said to Kagome with a smile. His smile was gentle and loving, not much different from his smile to Kagome when he is a child.

"Shippo, why did you matured yourself fast, when you should be enjoying your childhood time? I, myself would want to stay as a child." Kagome said with a smile. Remembering her childhood time. The time when she first sees, her little brother, the day she enters the school, and all.

"Nah, I want to be with Kagome -chan, that's why." Shippo exclaimed happily. He hugs Kagome real tight. It was a habit he did when he is happy, or when he feels that he wants to hug her.

It feels strange for Kagome. Sure, she still feels that it is her son figure that hugged her. But it has another strange feeling. She didn't know what it is, but it had another strange feeling.

"Anyway, Kagome -chan, you had to started seeing me as a young man, not your son." Shippo said still hugging Kagome tightly. He liked how Kagome gives him the warm feeling.

"What the fuck!?"

* * *

**_A/N: Again, I thanked you for reading this. Kagome x Shippo forever. I think that this will be a pretty much long story. Because of Kagome's view of Shippo's as a son._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: What should I do? I'm being flirted! And worse, this person just happens to be my son figure, who just in a minute was a cute little boy, but in the next minute, he happens to mature to be a young man himself!**_

_**A/N: Thanks to all those who reading, following, favoriting, reviewing this story. I appreciate all of your kindness! I don't own Inuyasha, but maybe I own Shippo's and Kagome's child? :P**_

_**Thanks to those who reviewing, or following, favoriting: **_

_**VixenKitsune147, KiasuEurasian, xPrincessofShadowsx, I-lov3-drells, Liliana1118.**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Inuyasha was walking back to the camp after hunting some demons that lurked around. He, even if he didn't want to admit it, had think of Kagome as a little sister, and the fox youkai, Shippo as a little brother.

When he arrived at the camp thought, what he sees was almost unbelievable, Kagome was being hugged by a youkai, a fox youkai to be excact, and Kagome didn't even struggle!

So he said what the first thing that came to his still-progressing-what's-happening mind. "What the fuck!?" He said loudly.

Shippo hearing Inuyasha's voice, decide for the best that he release had knows that Inuyasha thought of Kagome as a little sister, and just how would an elder brother reacted when seeing his little sister being hugged by a boy? Not a good reaction of course.

There is no big brother who would just stay still seeing his little sister being hugged especially, by a boy he didn't know. Inuyasha was just the same. Inuyasha, sword in hand. Procceding to slash Shippo.

Before he slash Shippo, his face fell flat to the ground, hitting it. Not just once his face hit the ground. His face hit the ground more than fifty times, making a huge hole no, crater on the ground.

Of course, just who would brought Inuyasha to the ground, aside than Kagome? No one, so pretty much. When Kagome sees him procceding to slash Shippo, she shouts the word "sit" more than enough to make Inuyasha hit the ground more than fifty times.

_-xxxxx-_

So after hitting the ground more than fifty times. Inuyasha finally calm down. But, he was not going just let this boy who hugged his little sister figure, just in peace like that.

"This is Shippo," Kagome said to Inuyasha. She knows that Inuyasha wouldn't believe it. But, it's the truth.

As how Kagome predicted. Inuyasha didn't believe it. "The kit has more than 100 years to mature into a young man." Inuyasha said crossing his arm. Stating that he disbelieve what Kagome just said.

"It's true, I'm Shippo, the kit who you bullied every time." Shippo said with a smirk. He knows that Inuyasha, wouldn't believe that he is Shippo. Because the aging of youkai, is much much more longer than human, that means he wasn't suppose to matured now.

Inuyasha was about to protested. But Kagome cut him. "So, Shippo here use an acient fox magic to mature himself." Kagome said explaining to Inuyasha. She, herself didn't know how or why Shippo would matured himself. Despite that he said he wants to be with her, she feels that there is more than that reason, after all he still can be with her even if he is a child.

Inuyasha still disbelieving that the person who hugs his little sister figure is Shippo. He decides to gave some question, that only Shippo would know. "What did I think about the wench?" He asked arching his eyebrow. It's a question that only Shippo was able to answer.

"You think of Kagome as a little sister." Shippo said with a grin. It's a pretty easy question. Considering how Inuyasha would blabber about Kagome being his little sister figure, when they are alone. While Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were like his family. He didn't know thought, what Inuyasha think about him.

Kagome smiled to Inuyasha. She thinks of Inuyasha as an elder brother, whom she never had too. So it's pleasant to know that Inuyasha think of her, as his little sister.

"Now, it's proven right, that I'm Shippo?" Shippo asked Inuyasha. A foxy grin plastered on his handsome face.

Inuyasha nodded. "Why do you matured yourself?" He asked raising his eyebrow. For all he knows, everyone want to be a child. Even he, himself want to be a child.

"It's because I want to be with Kagome -chan." Shippo answered with a grin. His main reason was to be with Kagome, the person he loves.

Inuyasha, think for a moment. Before he get what Shippo is trying to say. He got up and lean close to Shippo. "So, fox you want to mate her?" Inuyasha asked Shippo whispering. Even if he thought the fox as his little brother, it doesn't mean that he would just allowed the fox to mate Kagome, his little sister figure.

Shippo blushed. He hasn't planned that far yet. But then, planning something early is good. So he nodded. What he gets was what he predicted, a punch in the head.

Inuyasha leaves the place to hunt again. Of course before he goes, he gives warnings to Shippo, concerning not mating her until he agree to it.

Kagome was left alone with her son figure. Hse reaches up inside her yellow bag and took up some candy. Shippo's eyes gleam seeing the candy, his tail swing around in happiness, and his ears twitch. She gave the candy to Shippo while thinking about how cute Shippo was even if he is a young man now.

* * *

**_A/N: Kagome still thinks Shippo as a child. She thinks about how cute he is. But what would she thinks about him when he starts flirting to her? Nah, no one knows. Thank you for reading, this story!_**


End file.
